deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Battlefan237/Spring Festival Special: Sun Li-jen vs. Peng Dehuai
Today is the last day of Lunar year therefore I decide to replace my originally planned Banned users vs Anons with this special battle featuring two Chinese warriors. Sun Li-jen, the star of China-Burma-India theater;Peng Dehuai, the peasant-turned commander that shined his way through WWII and Korean War. Both generals are widely considered as the best of their faction, however,sadly both were also subjected to mistreatment and political persecution despite their contribution to their factions. Without further adieu let's get to their info. Sun Li-Jen |-|Bio= Sun Li-jen (Chinese:孙立人） was a Chinese Nationalist (KMT) general, a graduate of Virginia Military Institute, best known for his leadership in the Second Sino-Japanese War. His achievements in World War II, especially in the Burma Campaign, earned him the laudatory nickname ". Rommel of the East". After engaging in the Battle of Shanghai, Sun's Division was sent by Chiang Kai-shek into Burma to protect the Burma Road as part of the Chinese Expeditionary Force. Sun led one Chinese regiment through difficult terrain to relieve 7,000 British forces trapped by the numerically superior Japanese in the Battle of Yenangyaung. Although unable to stop the Japanese from cutting the Burma Road, Sun gained the respect of General William Slim, the commander of the British 14th Army and successfully retreated his troops into India without being ambushed by Japanese troops. Then Sun's division was incorporated in the New First Army, and became a part of 'X Force', the Chinese force under the command of Joseph Stilwell, the American commander of all American and Chinese troops in the "China Burma India Theater". The battle discipline of Sun's divisions reaffirmed Stilwell's respect for the Chinese soldier. His troops spearheaded the Burma Campaign, Stilwell's 1943 drive to reconquer North Burma and re-establish the land route to China by the Ledo Road. During the entire campaign, Sun's troops achieved a long string of victories, making General Stilwell considered Sun the most capable Chinese field commander in the entire war. In 1945, at the invitation of American General Dwight D. Eisenhower, Sun toured the battlefields of Europe. He returned to China to lead the New First Army to Canton to accept the Japanese surrender. Although successful in World War II, Sun was exempted from his spot due to speculation of insubordination and eventually put under house arrest after retreating back to Taiwan with the rest of KMT due to alleged involvement in a spy case and lived under surveillance for the rest of his life. Even after his death the Nationalist government didn't stop persecuting his family and his associations, resulting in decades of miserable life for his descendants. However, eventually his name was cleared in 2001 and a memorial hall was set up in his residence, finally allowing him to rest in peace. |-|Pistol= *Browning Hi-Power *9×19mm Parabellum *50 m effective range *10-round detachable box magazine *1 kg |-|Rifle= *M1917 Enfield *5-round clip fed reloading *Bolt-action *549m effective range *7.62×63mm (.30-06 Springfield) |-|SMG= *M3 "Grease Gun" *.45 ACP *91 m effective range *30 round box magazine *450 rds/min *8 pounds *8 in. barrel length |-|Machine gun= *Browning M1919A5 *.30-06 Springfield *Recoil-operated/short-recoil operation *400-500 rounds/min *Effective range 1400m *Muzzle velocity 850m/s *250-round belt |-|Special= *Boys Anti-tank Rifle *Anti-tank weapon Peng Dehuai |-|Bio= Peng Dehuai (Chinese: 彭德怀) was a prominent Chinese Communist military leader, who served as China's Defense Minister from 1954 to 1959. Peng was born into a poor peasant family, and received several years of primary education before his family's poverty forced him to suspend his education at the age of ten, and to work for several years as a manual laborer. When he was sixteen, Peng became a professional soldier. Over the next ten years Peng served in the armies of several Hunan-based warlord armies, raising himself from the rank of private second class to major. In 1926 Peng's forces joined the Kuomintang, and Peng was first introduced to communism. Peng participated in the Northern Expedition, and supported Wang Jingwei's attempt to form a left-leaning Kuomintang government based in Wuhan. After Wang was defeated, Peng briefly rejoined Chiang Kai-shek's forces before joining the Chinese Communist Party, allying himself with Mao Zedong and Zhu De. Peng was one of the most senior generals who defended the Jiangxi Soviet from Chiang's attempts to capture it, and his successes were rivaled only by Lin Biao. Peng participated in the Long March, and supported Mao Zedong at the Zunyi Conference, which was critical to Mao's rise to power. During the 1937–1945 Second Sino-Japanese War, Peng was one of the strongest supporters of pursuing a ceasefire with the Kuomintang in order to concentrate China's collective resources on resisting the Japanese Empire. Peng was the senior commander in the combined Kuomintang-Communist efforts to resist the Japanese occupation of Shanxi in 1937; and, by 1938, was in command of 2/3 of the Eighth Route Army. In 1940, Peng conducted the Hundred Regiments Offensive, a massive Communist effort to disrupt Japanese logistical networks across northern China. The Hundred Regiments Offensive was modestly successful, but political disputes within the Communist Party led to Peng being recalled to Yan'an, and he spent the rest of the war without an active command. After the Japanese surrendered, in 1945, Peng was given command of Communist forces in Northwest China. He was the most senior commander responsible for defending the Communist leadership in Shaanxi from Kuomintang forces, saving Mao from being captured at least once. Peng eventually defeated the Kuomintang in Northwest China, captured huge amounts of military supplies, and actively incorporated the huge area, including Xinjiang, into the People's Republic of China. Peng was one of the few senior military leaders who supported Mao's suggestions to involve China directly in the 1950–1953 Korean War, and he served as the direct commander of the Chinese People's Volunteer Army for the first half of the war (though Mao and Zhou Enlai were technically more senior). Peng's experiences in the Korean War convinced him that the Chinese military had to become more professional, organized, and well-equipped in order to prepare itself for the conditions of modern technical warfare. Because the Soviet Union was the only communist country then equipped with a fully modern, professional army, Peng attempted to reform China's military on the Soviet model over the next several years, making the army less political and more professional (contrary to the political goals of Mao). Peng resisted Mao's attempts to develop a personality cult throughout the 1950s; and, when Mao's economic policies associated with the Great Leap Forward caused a nationwide famine, Peng became critical of Mao's leadership. The rivalry between Peng and Mao culminated in an open confrontation between the two at the 1959 Lushan Conference. Mao won this confrontation, labeled Peng as a leader of an "anti-Party clique", and purged Peng from all influential positions for the rest of his life. Peng lived in virtual obscurity until 1965, when the reformers Liu Shaoqi and Deng Xiaoping supported Peng's limited return to government, developing military industries in Southwest China. In 1966, following the advent of the Cultural Revolution, Peng was arrested by Red Guards. From 1966–1970, radical factions within the Communist Party, led by Lin Biao and Mao's wife, Jiang Qing, singled out Peng for national persecution, and Peng was publicly humiliated in numerous large-scale struggle sessions and subjected to physical and psychological torture in organized efforts to force Peng to confess his "crimes" against Mao Zedong and the Communist Party. In 1970 Peng was formally tried and sentenced to life imprisonment, and he died miserably in prison in 1974 （during this period of time he was subjected to inhuman treatment such as public humiliation, torture, noise harassment, etc, despite his old age and poor health）. After Mao died in 1976, Peng's old ally, Deng Xiaoping, emerged as China's paramount leader. Deng led an effort to formally rehabilitate people who had been unjustly persecuted during the Cultural Revolution, and Peng was one of the first leaders to be posthumously rehabilitated, in 1978. In modern China, Peng is considered one of the most successful and highly respected generals in the history of the Chinese Communist Party. |-|Pistol= *TT-33 *7.62x24mm Tokarev *50 m effective range *8-round detachable box magazine *854 g (30.1 oz) |-|Rifle= *Mosin-Nagant M1891 *5-round stripper clips *Bolt-action *500m effective range *7.62×54mm RU. |-|SMG= *Chinese Type 50 Sub-machine gun *7.62x25mm Soviet auto *125-150 m effective range * 35 round detachable column box magazine *900 rds/min *8 lb *10.5 in. barrel length |-|Machine gun= *Maschinengewehr 08 *7.92×57mm Mauser *Short recoil, Toggle locked *450-500 rounds/min *Effective range 2000m *Muzzle velocity 900m/s *250-round fabric belt |-|Special= *Type 51 90mm rocket launcher *Recoilless rocket anti-tank weapon *Chinese copy of US M20 super Bazooka X-factors |-|Training= Sun Li-jen applied to the Virginia Military Institute and graduated from VMI. In 1927 Sun toured Europe and Japan to see the latest military organization and strategic thinking, then returned to China and became a corporal in the National Revolutionary Army and the Central Political Institute. He was then given command of the National Salt Gabelle Brigade, organized by Finance Minister T. V. Soong, which he made into the KMT's best trained and equipped troops with his knowledge learned from Europe, US and Japan. Four of the regiments later became the New 38th Division. Peng Dehuai received little-to-none formal military training. However, he likely taught himself military basics such as handling a rifle, etc. during his years as a private in warlord armies. It is also highly possible that, Peng, alongside most Chinese commanders in history, read a certain military book written by a certain God. |-|Experience= Sun Li-jen's official military career kicked off as Japanese invasion initiated. In the Battle of Shanghai he commanded the 4th battalion. Although Sun's battalion crushed Imperial Japanese Army's seven attempts to cross Wusong River, resulted in heavy casualties on Japan's side, he eventually lost the battle due to the general incompetence of most factions of Chinese army.Later on Sun would play a major role in the war in Burma, where he showcased his true talent, defeating Japanese forces and rescuing British allies on several occasions, most notably the Battle of Yenanggyaung. After WWII he played an active role in early stages of Chinese Civil War, defeating Communist forces in the Battle of Siping, However Du Yuming, his superior, framed Sun of insubordination, resulted in Sun's exempt from position and eventual house arrest. Peng Dehuai became a soldier in warlord armies at an early age.After the Warlord he was surviving under got recruited into Chiang's Kuomingtang (Nationalist Party), Peng acted as a low-level military officer in KMT for a few years, during which he came into contact with the newly-formed Chinese Communist Party, which he eventually allied with and joined, leading his army to revolt against the corrupted warlords/nationalist party and join force with Mao. During the first Chinese Civil War, he played an active role in leading his army out of Nationalist' encirclement, and during the famous Long March, Peng and his army actively resisted/harassed their nationalist enemies with deliberate guerrilla warfare, which turned out to be successful and resulted in his promotion.Later during Second Sino-Japanese War Peng put his mastery in Guerrilla Warfare to the best effect on several occasions, going toe-to-toe with Yasuji Okamura, Shunroku Hata and Hayao Tada (some of the best Japanese land force commanders in WWII) in several major and minor engagements,most notably Hundred Regiments Offensive.After WWII he continued to play an active role in Second Chinese Civil War (stomped Yan Xishan in Battle of Taiyuan) and a major role in Korean War, where he commanded the Chinese People's Volunteer Army and battled against Douglas MacArthur,Matthew Ridgway, Mark W. Clark and Walton Walker. |-|Leadership= Sun Li-jen is a great leader and deeply respected by the his troops that are personally trained by him before second Sino-Japanese War. However, due to the fact that Sun was educated in US, while most KMT officers at that time received education at domestic military academies, Sun was not well-welcomed by some of them (including his superiors and subordinates) due to jealousy and complicated reasons, which was a big reason behind him being framed. Peng Dehuai was born in a very poor family, raised in slums, and went through the same hardship as many of his soldiers. Therefore, he was able to lead his men effectively because he could emphasize with them -- something many early Chinese Communist generals couldn't do. He was also fluent in Chinese dialects, allowing him to communicate with some of his men more effectively.In addition, he was also described by foreign journalist Edgar Snow as "charismatic".In fact, he was so respected that many of his old guards stood up for him (though in vain) in culture revolution. With that said, he was also notorious for being a foul-mouthed individual (likely due to his not-so-good upbringing), although he mostly bad-mouthed at his superior (he literally said things like "go f**k yourselves" and "I'll f**k your mother for 20 days" to Mao Zedong when they argued about whether to actively resist the Japanese (Mao initially insisted they keep reserved, while Peng preferred active resistance). |-|Tactics= Being a star in Burma, Sun Li-jen is very good at mobilizing troops and organize quick assaults before enemies could react.To achieve such goal, Sun backed his troops with commando-level training and disperse his troops to attack enemies at multiple spots to fool them into thinking there are more attackers.He is also good at making use of the environment, example being using the dense forest in Burma to cover for his retreat/assault on several occasions.He was also said to be a master in moving logistics efficiently in war, allowing his troops to be backed with supplies in time. Peng is great in guerrilla warfare and hit-and-run tactics, especially guerrilla warfare in rural areas, as indicated by the success of Chinese communist guerrillas under his wing in WW2. In addition, he is known for implementing Chinese short attack — a combination of infiltration and shock tactics employed by the PLA during the Korean War. A typical Chinese short attack was carried out at night by small fireteams on a narrow front against the weakest point in enemy defenses.The Chinese assault team would crawl undetected within grenade range, then launch surprise attacks against the defenders in order to breach the defenses by relying on maximum shock and confusion.If the initial shock failed to breach the defenses, additional fireteams would press on behind them and attack the same point until a breach was created.Once penetration was achieved, the bulk of the Chinese forces would move into the enemy rear and attack from behind.During the attacks, the Chinese assault teams would disperse while masking themselves using the terrain, and this made it difficult for UN defenders to target numerous Chinese troops.Attacks by the successive Chinese fireteams were also carefully timed to minimize casualties. |-|Troops= Sun's troops will consist of Chinese expeditionary force under his command.A few of them, being Sun's troop from the start, received commando-level training, while others only received standard military training due to the heat of war. All of them have stood the test of Burma's harsh weather and environment. Peng's troops will be People's Volunteer Army, consisting of WWII/Chinese Civil War vets from Chinese Communist guerrillas and standard Chinese Communist troops (these people are well-trained, experienced and hardened), as well as large number of newly-recruits (these people are people from various backgrounds that volunteered to serve China in Korean War, they received standard military training, but they are not that experienced, having only fought the UN forces for few years). Battle Will be set in an alternate history scenario where Sun and his troops are sent to Korea to combat Peng. 100 vs. 100. No home field advantage for Peng because in this sim Sun has already been in Korea for some time. Both will be guarding their own ground while trying to take the other's in an area with small hills, evacuated villages, and forests. Category:Blog posts